Ghost of a Love
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Lincoln, Haiku and two of their classmates venture into the school at night... when they decide to split up, Lincoln and Haiku find themselves together. And alone...


**I felt like it's been a while since I wrote a serious smut fic, so I wrote a Haikucoln. Or a Linku. Whatever you want to call it. She's easily my favorite of the Sadie Hawkins dates, and I'll be damned if I don't ship her with Lincoln.**

* * *

The night was dark and cold when four silhouettes shadowed the bricks of the Royal Woods school. The four shadows were distinct from one another, but all stood at a similar height. Two boys, two girls.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" came the nervous voice of Clyde McBride. "I don't think we're supposed to be here right now…"

"Of course not, Clyde," came the also nervous but less so voice of his best friend Lincoln Loud, who clutched his friend's clammy hand in his own, holding onto him for support. "But we can't look for ghosts when we're supposed to be in class. The ghost in our hallway only comes out at night. Right, Haiku?"

Haiku nodded, a look of sheer determination on her face as they approached a window. The Goth had made a deal with the janitor to leave it slightly ajar, so it would be easier for them to sneak in. "Spectres like these only make themselves known after the witching hour. When the sun goes down and the moon goes up… it signals the end of man's time and the beginning of theirs."

"Wh-who's 'theirs?'" Clyde stammered.

"Ghosts, witches, poltergeists, vampires… all manner of dark creature that haunts the nightmares of man," Haiku explained eloquently. Her voice may have been calm, but the almost cold quality to it only made the two young men shiver even more.

"Oh please, as if that's true," the final voice rang out, belonging to their classmate Mollie. The young girl huffed as she crossed her arms, giving an annoyed look at the other three. Haiku gave her a small smirk, her one exposed eye watching her with interest.

"If you don't believe so, why are you here?"

"Because just in case there is a ghost, I want to find it before Lincoln does," she arrogantly bolstered, making a defiant fist.

"As if," Lincoln said, his rivalry with her returning some of his inner strength and courage. "I've been studying ghost hunting techniques for years now. Only the finest tips and tricks to proper spirit hunting…"

"Watching fake ghost hunters on TV doesn't even come close to 'studying.' Though it makes sense… they're both fake," Mollie stuck out her tongue childishly, which Lincoln returned.

"If you two are done being childish," Haiku's voice chilled as the other three turned their gazes back to her. She pointed at the window, now open wide enough for them to slip through. "Someone, boost me."

"I'll do it," Lincoln said, stepping over to the ravenette. She gave him a curious smile, one that seemed both impressed and a little nervous, that flashed for just a second before her neutral face returned. Lincoln crossed his fingers and allowed her to place her boot on his hands, and he was surprised at how light she seemed. It was easy for him to heave her upwards as she slipped into the school. Of course, for a few moments, her slender legs had yet to slip in, and Lincoln, Clyde, and even Mollie seemed to blush at the sight of her lacy underwear, a dark shade of Russian purple.

Lincoln gulped, her face burning crimson, before the cool air around him helped calm the tingling sensation down. He boosted Clyde and Mollie as well, and with fingers covered in muck and grime, he latched onto their hands as they pulled him inside a classroom.

"Thanks," he shook his fingers with disgust. "I need to clean my hands or something. Let's stop by the bathroom…"

"No need," Haiku offered the white haired boy a box of tissues and a few moist towlettes… the kind you received on an airplane. "I found these in the teacher's desk."

"Okay, we shouldn't be snooping in the teacher's things," Clyde observed, the voice of morality and reason of the group.

"Quit your whining, Clyde!" was the response he received.

Damn shame…

The four poured out of the classroom, as they would during normal hours. The hallway was dim, the only light source they had was the faint moonlight shining through the windows and a few flickering lights above their heads. It provided only the bare minimum of illumination, so it was a good thing that the four of them had phones.

With the flashlights turned on, they began to make their way down the hallway. Lincoln hoped to catch a sound of the phantasm; a moan, a groan, an odd creek of the floorboards, and he kept an open ear. Which is why when Mollie sneezed, Lincoln practically jumped out his skin. "GAAH!" he screamed as he ducked to the ground, Haiku staring at him with mild amusement.

"Lucy was right… you do sound like a dying meerkat when frightened…"

She extended a gloved hand downwards, and Lincoln accepted. Her gloves were soft in his hand, and her fingers were oddly warm, in a comforting way. He almost expected her to feel like a corpse, but he chuckled at how unrealistic that seemed.

Lincoln and Haiku walked closely with each other for the rest of the hallway, so close that when they turned the corner, their hands brushed gently with each other, bringing about another round of blushing from the young man. He didn't even look at her when he apologized with a quick and meek "Sorry."

Haiku shook her head, her long black hair dancing in the shadows. "It's alright."

When they were joined by Mollie and Clyde, the four of them stopped in their tracks as they reached a fork. Continuing forward led to the library and computer lab, while changing course to the right led to more classrooms. "Hey Haiku, do you know where this 'ghost' is supposed to appear?" Mollie asked.

"It can appear anywhere on this floor," Haiku explained, biting on her thumb as their flashlights pointed in both directions. "I think… if we want to find it, we will have to split up."

"Okay, who goes with who?" Clyde asked.

"As much as I enjoy your company, Clyde, and as much as I relate to your pain of lusting after someone older than us… I believe you should take Mollie with you."

Clyde and Haiku looked back at the two of them, both glaring angrily at each other, the light of petty competition in their eyes. "My phone's flashlight is brighter," Mollie smirked.

"Mine doesn't have to be. Because I'm just a bit better at seeing in the dark," Lincoln replied with a smug grin. Clyde rolled his eyes and before Mollie could respond, tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey Mollie… do you want to team up with me to search the library?"

Mollie rubbed her chin before nodding. "Ghosts, if they do exist, should appear in the library. Because ghosts like things that are as ancient as Lincoln's hair."

"Why you…" whatever Lincoln was going to say in response was cut off by Haiku dragging him away and taking him to the right, while Clyde and Mollie continued straight forward towards the labs.

"You know, I just realized something," Clyde said.

"What's that?"

"That this is my last line in the whole story…"

* * *

Lincoln noticed his eyes seemed to wander and stray while he was with Haiku. Her usual walk cycle seemed to make her float, but now, in this especially dim environment, it seemed even more like Haiku's feet never touched the ground. She barely made a sound as she kept taking step forward, and Lincoln found himself captivated by the hem of her long purplish dress.

Aside from that, the faint glow also created a radiant shine about her. Her pale skin reflected the light coming from their devices, and whatever silvery stray lights made their way from the outside into the building. Her skin was a lot like Lucy's, now that Lincoln really thought about it. But it wasn't exactly. There was something more… captivating about her…

"Lincoln, you're staring," Haiku sharply reprimanded, turning around to give him a small knowing smile. It seemed kind and soft, which caused Lincoln to reach for the back of his head and scratch it with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry about that."

The girl muttered something, turning away with a swish of her reflective dark hair. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Nothing," she answered back in a more audible tone.

The two walked in silence for a few more moments, simply absorbing the atmosphere of their school at night. It was a different place without the loud hustle and bustle of their classmates and underclassmen rushing from lockers to classrooms, without teachers yelling at kids to 'Get a move on, you little shits!' and getting fired for calling young students 'shits,' and without the constant stress of homework and exams looming over their heads at every moment. For now, it was a calm and quiet place. The muted lighting was paired with the soothing sounds of nature, and a soft breeze rushed through the hallway to greet the two of them. They shivered in unison, then laughed lightly with each other. It was a nice place around midnight. Downright romantic, if you were with the right girl…

 _The right girl…_

Lincoln swallowed heavily as he watched Haiku continue forward. It's almost perfect that they came with Mollie that night, because Haiku seemed to be the opposite of how girls like her treated Lincoln. While Lincoln didn't _hate_ Mollie, and at times highly enjoyed their never ending series of attempts to one-up the other, he couldn't lie that he did enjoy a girl that was quiet and gave him a bit of calm. He was from the Loud House, after all. If he wanted constant noise and racket, he'd just stay home with Lori loudly taking calls on her phone, Luna loudly rocking out on her axe and Lisa constantly creating explosions with failed robotics projects and lab safety failures.

He appreciated her that way. A calm in his school life that he could rely on for tranquility.

 _Focus, Lincoln. You're supposed to be ghost hunting. Make Hunter Spector proud…_

 _Wait, wasn't he a quack?_

 _Well… okay, he may not be on the right side of things, but that doesn't mean ghosts aren't real. Don't be that guy in the horror movie that constantly double guesses himself and then gets eaten by a werewolf or something…_

"Lincoln," Haiku said softly, snapping Lincoln out of his thoughts with a bit of a shake.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?"

"Since we're here hunting down the spirits of the deceased, I want to ask you a loaded question. About the opposite of death… life…"

"Yeah, I may not be able to answer much," Lincoln admitted with a shrug. "Philosophy is more of Lisa's thing than mine."

"Perhaps you know more than you think. In a world as absurd as ours, we are constantly surprised by both what the void throws our way, and what we ourselves know is coming."

"Alright then… hit me, I guess."

"Lincoln… why do you think we live? What's the point of being human? The ultimate end goal? Do you believe there even is one, or are we simply beings left adrift to our own devices and fates?"

Lincoln took a moment to think, and as he did they approached a familiar classroom; their own. He opened the door for her, as his father always told him to do, and Haiku slipped in with a nod of gratitude. Rows of desks, all familiar to them, lay scattered about. "Well, that's a deep question," he chuckled…

"Indeed. Deep stuff."

"Well, I don't really know the answer, and I don't think anyone does. I think… I think one day we'll figure it out, and it's up to us to work to a future where we can figure it out."

"And how do we do that?" Haiku asked, slinking onto the teacher's desk. She raised herself slightly at sat down on the desk, her slender frame seeming taller now that she sat on higher ground. One of her long legs crossed over the other, her black and purple stockings revealed.

Lincoln swallowed as he stared at her porcelain skin swimming in the moonlight, a silvery glow bouncing of her body. "We make babies to get there," he answered before he could stop himself, and his eyes widened and cheeks burned when he realized what he had just said.

Her eye widened as well, her purple eye shadow disappearing, but she gave him a somewhat approving nod. "I appreciate that you're honest, not caring for the taboo and shame of bringing up such a topic around a lady such as myself… your friend Clyde could tell you that I hold dishonesty in low regard."

"I think we all do," he grinned weakly, trying to recover from his embarrassment.

"I think I need to rest for a few moments," she said, placing her phone flat on the teacher's desk, the powerful beam of light flying out of it. "You're free to look around for any evidence of the ghost, if you like…"

"You think it's been in here?"

"Perhaps… sometimes when I'm in here alone, the chairs move by themselves. Perhaps the mischievous pranks of a misfit sprite…"

"Sprite? Like the drink?"

Haiku smacked her forehead before answering, with gritted teeth, "No, not the drink."

"Right… I knew that…" Lincoln grumbled the second part more quietly. "But I'm fine. I know you were the most excited to be here tonight, so I'll only keep ghost hunting when you feel like you're up to it."

A ghost of a smile flicked on her face, as she patted the desk, inviting the white haired boy to sit down next to her. Lincoln hopped on besides her, and gave a heavy sigh as he did. He placed his hand down, and to his embarrassment, it landed directly on top of her gloved hand.

"Sorry," they both said in unison, Lincoln giving a small laugh afterwards. Haiku stared up at the ceiling, her eye shadow more reflective than usual in the not so bright glow brought by the Earth's natural satellite and the small device she had set next to her. "It seems like forever since that Sadie Hawkins dance where we first met."

"Oh yeah. Lucy set us up together because she thought I wanted to go, but didn't have a date…"

"And she didn't know that three of your other sisters had already done you the courtesy," Haiku said softly. "You had to juggle all of us behind our backs…"

"Yeah, still sorry about that."

"It's fine. I had a good time. More with Clyde than with you," she lightly teased, though her expression didn't show it. "Still… it did leave me with feelings…"

"Wh-what kind of feelings?" Lincoln asked, as he felt his eyes, against his will, be drawn away from her eyes and face and slowly descend towards to her body. They landed on her budding breasts, not large or even medium by any definition, but they were on the start of blooming. Lincoln didn't hold it much against her; for one, he knew that his sisters Luna and Luan faced similar problems with their puberties, and for the second… he found them appealing nonetheless. They were her's, and that was enough for him.

"Complicated feelings. Feelings of lust and desire that I've only ever felt for the sanguine man of my dreams," she clutched her skull shaped locket, allowing herself a little smile as she pulled out the image of her 200 something year old vampire love.

"Wait, are you saying… you have feelings for me?" Lincoln said with a blush.

Haiku maintained her loving smile as she gazed into Lincoln's brown eyes with her grayish one. Her back posture was almost like a feline, and a subtle red blush turned the pale girl's cheeks rosier as she said "Yes, Lincoln. I do love you."

She brought her mouth closer to his, and Lincoln could see the darkish lip gloss on her warm lips. She paused before they made contact, still with her satisfied grin on her face. "I… I think it's fair to tell you, Lincoln, that I didn't bring us here to hunt ghosts."

"Wh-what?"

"I hate lying, which only proves how much I wanted to be here with you tonight. That's why I sent Clyde and Mollie on their way. I was… I was hoping that we could be alone. Just the two of us."

Her voice and mannerisms were oddly feminine, especially for a girl who seemed to be fond of appearing gravelly. But Lincoln could sense a powerful wave of emotion and love irradiating from the girl staring at him with her beautiful colored pupil, the same color as the shore of the sea. He could almost see a heart in her iris, the same color as her blush. He grit his teeth a little; he didn't appreciate her lying but… it was for a good cause… wasn't it?

If he wanted to be with her… he felt confused.

"And there's one thing that led me to bring you here," she breathed huskily. She pointed towards her desk in the classroom, and Lincoln followed her willowy and painted finger in that direction. "I've always had this deal with the janitor," she admitted, "where he would allow me in after dark. I'm fond of exploring the school while I'm alone, but…" her blush deepened, "Sometimes, when my thought would be filled with your face, I would go to my desk and… I'd raise my dress, expose my dark undergarments and begin rubbing myself on the dull corners. Sometimes, I would remove that as well, and allow pleasure to override my every sensation. Of course, I'd clean up afterward," she winked.

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" he asked with a hint of nervousness.

He already knew the answer.

"Because in this dark and cold world, our time is short. Should we shiver alone, in the merciless solitude, and be subjects to fate and the uncaring whims of others? Or… should we warm each other? To feel whole and loved…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you love me, Lincoln?"

In one second, a thousand thoughts and debates rushed through his head, so much he almost bucked from how overwhelming it was to give an answer. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on the one true answer; Haiku was one of the few girls at school that he got along with well. She didn't let that disastrous dance or the Girl Guru fiasco twist her thoughts on him. She was a friend. A close friend. And… there were time when she walked by, seeming as elegant a nobleman's daughter, and a whiff of her perfume scented hair made his heart flutter and brought weakness to his knees.

He opened his eyes, staring with intensity.

"I do."

Two words that made the stony girl quiver like jelly. "Then will you… kiss me?"

He opened his mouth to answer 'Yes' but Haiku was too impatient to allow the word to escape his lips. Instead she pressed forward, breaking the invisible barrier between them and planting her lips on his. Her eyes were closed while his remained wide open, but eventually he closed them as well, wrapping his arms around her back and drawing her closer to him. They felt almost as if they were one in the same, and a fiery, passionate hunger growled in Lincoln's chest.

He needed more.

He wanted to be closer to here than even now.

When the two parted from their kiss, Haikus savored his flavor on her tongue and lips, an oddly satisfied grin curling onto her face. As for Lincoln… well…

A painful throbbing drew his attention downwards, and as he gazed down, he was mortified to see that he was… standing. _Shit… is Haiku going to think I'm a perv?_

In the moment, he seemed to forget that she had just explained to him how she occasionally pleased herself.

He cocked his head in her direction, and gasped quietly when he saw that her gaze was directed as his crotch as well. She seemed neutral for a moment, not reacting in any way, and Lincoln felt a burning wave of prickly heat dance over his flesh. He would've reached over to scratch had he not felt a need to subtly inch his hand over his erection and cover it.

But Haiku quickly caught on. "No…" she said, grabbing his arm and hoisting it away. "I… I want to see it…"

"You d-do?"

"In fact," her voice was filled with an otherworldly passion, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

She gently descended from the desk, for some reason bringing the image of a fay leaping to the ground. Haiku was stationary for a moment, like an awkward statue, simply clutching her hands and peering down at her long dress. Then a tentative hand rose to her shoulders, as she began to peel off her dress. The right side of her apparel fell to her arm, just above the elbow, and one of her budding breasts was exposed to Lincoln's eyes.

She did the same to the left side of her clothing, and the top part of her dress fell completely. Her dress might've fallen off entirely if not for the tight belt, ornamented with a small bat.

Her naked pale flesh shone in the moonlight that streamed from the window, and her pinkish blush accentuated her porcelain beauty. Lincoln's eyes were drawn to her rosy nipples, hardened from both the cold and arousal. He felt almost hypnotized by them, and his trance was only interrupted when Haiku asked, in the most blunt voice she could muster; "So, do you like them?"

Lincoln could've answered with a slow nod or a quick 'Yes' but instead he felt compelled to hop off the teacher's desk as well, and to approach the girl. Her topless appearance mesmerized him, and he smiled slyly as he said "Yeah, I do. I love you."

 _I love you._

Not _them._ Not I love _them._ I love _you._

"Guess I should keep my end of the bargain, huh?" he asked in a low voice, before reaching down to take off his pants. He hoped that he had a good size, and the way her face lighted up when he revealed his manhood confirmed that he did. At least, she thought so…

 _Who cares what anyone else thinks? All I care about right now is her…_

"Can I… take off your shirt?" she asked. Lincoln gave a small nod, and she reached down to the hem of his orange shirt, her nails scraping his nakedness, as she pulled it above along his build. He raised his arms upward, and the shirt messed his white hair slightly as she pulled it above his head, and then threw it to the side. It landed on one of the chairs, and Lincoln simply had to joke "Nice shot."

His cheeks blushed as Haiku scanned his nude body, though she didn't seem displeased at all. His manhood throbbed and burned painfully, and Haiku noted that as she brought her gloved hand closer to it. Lincoln moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his thickness, before she smirked and withdrew her hand. "Forgot to take off these fishnets," she muttered teasingly.

Lincoln knew she was toying with him as she took her sweet time taking off that glove, but that didn't stop him from saying "Come on, Haiku."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she replied, before grabbing him again. She slowly ran her hand over his shaft, from the head all the way downwards, until she felt his firm sack against her hand. Then she brought it back upwards, and from there began to increase her speed in rubbing. She kissed him again as she did, and Lincoln returned her passion.

She gave him a few more pumps, and he groaned into their kiss, before she tore herself from his lips and glanced down at his dick. It was wet with his clear pre, and her fingers were lubricated with it. Haiku smiled, licking his residue of her fingers in a display that Lincoln found, for lack of better words, hot as shit.

"I think I have a better idea," she said, as she lifted her dress and pointed at her underwear. Despite the dark shade, Lincoln could see that they were drenched with fluids leaking from her… from her…

 _Oh man, is she going to show me…_

She grabbed his hand with care and led him back to the desk, and asked him to lie down on his back. He did so, hesitantly throwing off the many books and papers on their teacher's study, before lying down. The cold feeling of the wood on his naked flesh caused him to shiver, but it wasn't as hard a shiver as when Haiku sat down on top of him.

"H-Haiku…" he cried out, before the young woman brought her face closer to his tall erection, and pushed her rear and slit towards his face, dragging ooze along his body. She removed her panties right before his eyes, and turned back with unwavering confidence in her eyes.

"I can't let you have all the pleasure," she whispered, her breaths tantalizing close to his penis. Her mouth inched closer and closer to his manhood. _Three… two… one…_

Her mouth engulfed him, and Lincoln let out the loudest moaned he ever had in his life. Haiku took a moment to taste him, the smell of the musk he was emitting making her dizzy and shaky. She continued downwards, her mouth reaching the end of his penis, licking it all the while. Lincoln's loud moans as she began bobbing her head along his length made her shiver with delight.

But Lincoln knew he couldn't be selfish. He extended his tongue and took a small lick of her dripping pussy, and when she yelped up there (or down there idk) he grinned to himself. He took another, this time making sure to slowly run his tongue along her pinkish, burning womanhood. He made sure to take extra licks at a swollen nub he found…

" _EEP!_ "

Lincoln's eyes widened as he heard the most high pitched sound he had ever heard. And it came from Haiku?!

The girl didn't care, though. His delightful worship of her sex brought about massive waves of pleasure that wracked her slender body. She doubled down on his girth, licking and sucking as fast and hard as she could, enjoy the feeling of Lincoln slowly beginning to rock his hips upwards into her throat. He was literally fucking her mouth, and licking her womanhood as he did. Haiku felt nothing but pure bliss.

They kept playing with their loved one's sexes, fluid dripping both from their mouths and from the other. The new flavor was almost taboo to them, and the idea of doing it in a place like _this,_ where they would be seating the next day and smirk about what they did only made it more exciting. But alas, it couldn't go on forever, as Haiku felt more twitching than usual coming from his member, as she ran her tongue over it and Lincoln gasped.

"I… I'm so close… It feels really good…"

There was a bright glow in Haiku's dark heart when she heard him say that. "Hold it in, Lincoln… just a little more." She was on edge herself, but wanted to see if she could make this last as long as possible.

Lincoln sighed a little, before grabbing her thighs and drawing her in for a long slurp from her fountain. Haiku gasped from how firm his grip was around her grayish legs, and from deeply he sucked on her clit, beginning to nibble it and even bite harder and harder. Finally, she could take it no more, and she cried "It's coming!"

She screamed as a waterfall squirted onto Lincoln's face, onto the face of the boy who had given her the best orgasm of her life. She gifted him the most vampiric suckle on his prick that she could, and Lincoln clenched his teeth and curled his toes as he burst as well. Her throat was flooded his warm seed, and she nearly choked trying to keep it down.

The two lay there for a moment, gasping and tired from the ordeal. Haiku's dress was drenched with both her sweat and his, and even a bit of her shlick that had dripped its way there. In hindsight, she should've taken it off, but she didn't let it bother her too much.

"That was amazing," she simply said, and Lincoln nodded with agreement.

The powerful smell coming from his dick made her feel even hazier than he did, and when she looked back, she was surprised to see that he still stood proud and erect, like an unfalling Tower of Babel. She blinked a colored eye from shock. _How is he still hard?_

But that suited her fine. Her womanhood was filled with desire as well. Licking it was one thing, but… there was only one place where a man truly belonged.

Well, three places. Mouth, vagina and ass. They'd save the last one for a kinkier day. You get the point, tho…

She sat upright on his stomach, resulting in a " _Whoompf_ " sound from Lincoln. She slowly approached his cock, her pussy growling from it to be closer. Lincoln recognized what she was doing, and just before she speared herself on his wood, he cried "Wait!"

She paused, looking down at him with an impatience she refused to let show.

"Are… are you sure about this? I mean, once we do this, there's no going back…"

An unusual thing then happened. On her glowing face, bathed in both a loving blush and the gold and silvery moonlight, there was a smile. Not a sarcastic smirk, not a teasing grin, not a hidden beam. A full, fledged smile of love and affection. It was the first time Lincoln had seen her smile like this, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"I know," she whispered, and with that faint murmur hanging in the air, she slowly plunged herself on his pillar. She moaned loudly as he penetrated her, breaking the hymen she had preserved for the man she loved.

She bit her bottom lip as she rose slightly, the lubrication of both her womanhood and the drips of pre cum from his manhood allowing for easier movements. She slammed herself back down on him, and began rocking her hips on his hardness. Lincoln moaned, grabbing her hips for support, as he began guiding her motions as well. Her velvety walls gripped his cock tightly, and he enjoyed every second of it.

And to think he could've been doing some stupid shit like hunting ghosts smh

Her face practically glowed red in the dark, and it almost seemed like hearts were dancing off her face as she grinded herself more and more on Lincoln's prick. Every time he stabbed her womb, her insides were throb and grip him with a severe tightness. She reached down to her crotch and began rubbing herself as well, increasing her pleasure as her clit was assaulted by both his penis and her eager fingers.

Lincoln's fingers began to rise as he continued fucking her senseless. They crept up her pale, smooth body until they reached her perky breasts. Haiku didn't even try to stop him as he squeezed her pink nipples. She even welcomed it with another satisfied mewl, and rubbed herself even harder than before. She thought the last orgasm was great… she wanted this one to be perfect~

As for Lincoln, he was content to play with her tits and gently ease himself in and out of her body, a wet squishing sound echoing in the empty classroom. _Shlick shlick shlick shlick_

The sound of two teens making love.

It was the most beautiful noise the two of them had ever heard.

"Can you always be here for me like this, Lincoln?" she suddenly asked.

"What do you…"

"Lincoln… I want to be with you forever. Connected. Can we… can we be together after this?" she cried as she pierced herself with his cock again.

"You mean as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes! I love you, Lincoln, I really do!"

 _I guess sex makes her more open and emotional,_ Lincoln thought, removing a hand from her breast to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Of course, Haiku. I… love you too…"

"Then will you come with me? Can we look each other in the eye as we climax together?"

A calming palm was placed on her burning cheek. "Of course…"

That was enough to kick start her second orgasm of the night. Her eyes were squeezed so tightly that tears dripped out, as a tsunami of her juices flooded onto his crotch and washed over the desk. Lincoln came soon after, crying out her name as he filled with her womb with semen. Her walls were painted white, squirt after squirt, until her womb was full and sloshing with his cum.

He remained in there for a little while longer, before finally making the motion to pull out. He groaned as he did, watching his soiled penis emerge from the womb of his partner. She quickly shoved her fingers inside to plug it, making sure to not spill it over the brown desk.

Lincoln handed her a box of tissues, and she graciously accepted as she plugged herself up, covering it with her panties. "You know, you might get pregnant from that right?"

"Better than leaving evidence. It's a small chance anyways. Besides… would it really be that bad?"

He smirked with kindness. "I guess not."

The two of them put their clothes back on, but not before snagging one last kiss in their nude state. Haiku put her dress back on properly, and Lincoln picked his shirt off the floor to wrap himself in. Lincoln and Haiku then cleaned up whatever they could and cracked open a window to get rid of the hanging smell of sex.

As they were about to leave, Lincoln extended his hand towards her. "Shall we… girlfriend?" he asked.

"We shall," she put a dainty hand in his palm, and the two walked out of the classroom together. As they went into the hallway, they decided to go look for Clyde and Mollie, who were probably still in the library. Lincoln hummed to himself, feeling fine and refreshed, until a sudden realization hit him.

"Hey Haiku… wasn't my shirt on a chair?"

"I… don't remember…"

"I do. You threw it on a chair. I said nice shot. But then… it was on the floor. And we barely went near it…"

Their eyes widened as they stared at each other, Lincoln's face going paler than usual. "B-b-but we must've just knocked it over, ha ha… there's no way…"

"Lincoln… let's not talk about it," Haiku said with a worried look on her face, and Lincoln nodded. They squeezed each other's hands, and honestly, they were fine just remembering the beautiful night they spent together…

 _Hopefully, there'll be more,_ Lincoln thought with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

 **Ngl I feel fucking amazing after writing this. Tired, but it was worth it :weary:**


End file.
